(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for controlling temperatures inside a vehicle and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a vehicle drape used for retaining heated air and cooled air inside a front seat area of the vehicle.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a number of different types of partitions, screens and shades used for mounting inside a vehicle to help control the temperature therein. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,282 to Watson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,722 to Lee and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,460 to Yuan three different types of interior partitions for controlling temperature in a front half of a passenger vehicle are described. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,856 to McKenzie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,518 to Willemsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,007 to Mahoney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,007 to Hunter and U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,480 to Ward various types of vehicle partitions, screens and shades are shown for mounting inside an automobiles and vans.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose the unique features, combination of structure and function of the subject vehicle drape with its objects and advantages as described below.